The Prophet
The Prophet is a title (true name unknown) of an angel who has founded the Hand of the Prophet approximately 1500 years prior to the End of Days. To his followers, he appeared as a human, hiding his true identity. Biography The Hand of the Prophet The only source of information about the Prophet are Eirena's memories, as well as those of her other sisters. She tells the Nephalem upon their meeting that the Prophet found them as girls, saving her and her sisters from the curse of Vizjerei mages, and training them in magic. The Prophet, appearing as human, told them of the great danger coming in future, and after training, has put all the girls (except Lysa) in dreamless slumber, for them to awake when the time is right. When Eirena has awoken, the Prophet was nowhere to be found.Diablo III, Act II Eirena spoke highly of the Prophet, worshiping and revering him. However, she also noted that he had a sense of humor, although she refused to tell the Nephalem what exactly was that hilarious thing he said about the future savior of humanity. She also noted that the Light of Seraphim emanates from Tyrael, just like the one she felt radiating from the Prophet, leading her believe that he might have been an angel as well.Diablo III, Random Discussion (Followers) During her journey to the High Heavens, Eirena found a dying angel and received a scroll from him. The ancient script described the Prophet's plan to prepare human followers for his schemes, and confirmed her suspicions that he is, indeed, an angel, working on behalf of the Sanctuary in absolute secrecy.Diablo III, Act IV Reaper of Souls As Eirena and the Nephalem progress through her storyline in Pandemonium, in a secret place, they find memories of other sisters of the Hand of the Prophet, as well as Lysa, who sheds light on the Prophet's true intentions. Foreseeing the future, the Prophet knew that only one of the Enchantresses (Eirena), being the strongest, will survive, to carry out his will, while the rest will give their lives for hers. Lysa refused to do so and betrayed the Prophet, but could not kill Eirena due to the binding spell. After Lysa's death, the Prophet's voice reached to Eirena one final time.Diablo III, Act V In-game *The Prophet's portrait is the same as that of Selathiel. One of the Legendary follower items is presumably named after the Prophet (or, probably, after his sisterhood). *There is a conversation that can occur between Eirena and Tyrael regarding The Prophet. : "Tyrael says: You wield a singular magic, Eirena. Who taught you?" : Enchantress says: The Prophet. He was alive in my era, but I do not know his fate. : Tyrael says: The Prophet? I have heard that name before..." It is unknown as to where Tyrael has heard of The Prophet before, but there is the chance that this could in some way refer to Inarius in his role as The Prophet of the Cathedral of Light. Though this brings up discrepancies due to Inarius supposedly being confined to the Burning Hells during this time period. References Category:Angels